


This Party Sucks

by romanticalgirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of <a href="http://heckifiknowcomics.tumblr.com/post/131808671294/sometimes-its-hard-to-be-direct">this comic</a> and the prompt: Dracula won’t stop hitting on me at this costume party AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Party Sucks

“I need your help.”

Mickey looked to his right and there was a tall redhead dressed as a cop standing next to him. He looked around after that and realized there was no one else around, so obviously the guy was talking to him. “It’s your job to protect and serve, buddy. Not mine.”

“Please.”

“Fine.” Mickey tugged the boxing gloves from around his neck. “Who do you need me to fight?”

“No! No. Shit. No.” Officer Freckles held out his hand. “Just...you see the guy over there?”

“The Lord of the Rings dude?”

“No. The guy...that one. Shit.” The cop grabbed Mickey’s chin and turned him to face him. “Sorry,” he whispered before kissing Mickey. Hard. Mickey’s first instinct was to shove him away, but instead he let the boxing gloves drop and put his hands on the redhead’s hips. Right about then the kiss changed, and Mickey opened his mouth to the guy’s tongue as it brushed at his lips. 

The guy released Mickey’s chin and let his hand slide around to the back of Mickey’s neck instead, his long fingers spanning to the other side and pressing against Mickey’s pulse. Mickey arched up and caught the other guy’s tongue with his, sucking on it. The guys other hand brushed the waistband of Mickey’s red satin boxing shorts then settled on his bare waist just above them.

When he pulled back it was slow and wet and he sucked on Mickey’s lower lip before releasing it. Mickey licked his lips and looked up at him. “Wh-what...”

“Dracula. Won’t stop...shit.” The cop leaned in again and this time Mickey met him halfway. Mickey’s hand slid up the guy’s back, the uniform soft under his hand. The guy’s hand found the small of Mickey’s back, and he splayed his fingers there, his palm hot against Mickey's skin. The guy pulled away again, but didn’t let Mickey go. “He keeps hitting on me.”

“Wh-who?” Mickey blinked slowly, trying to remember what the fuck they’d been talking about. Not that they’d been talking. “What?”

“Dracula. Over there.” The guy tilted his head slightly. “He keeps hitting on me, and I told him I was here with my boyfriend. He asked who my boyfriend was, and I saw you. And so...I said you were and I needed to get back to you.”

“Oh. Right. How’d you know I wasn’t going to fucking eviscerate you?”

“I didn’t. I just hoped really hard.” He closed his eyes and his breath ghosted over Mickey’s temple. “And I saw you watching Julius Caesar over there, so I thought maybe you were...open to it.” 

Mickey glanced to the side and saw Dracula approaching them. “I’m Mickey.”

“What? Oh. Ian.”

“Nice to meet you, Ian.” Mickey clapped his hand at the back of Ian’s neck and pulled him in. “Dracula’s coming to suck your blood.” He bit Ian’s lip hard. “What do you say we go somewhere else and I suck your cock instead.”

“You’re the best boyfriend I’ve ever had.”

“You need to get out more.”

“Or I could get in you.”

Mickey kissed Ian again. “Let’s go.”


End file.
